


The Greatest Showman

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Glee AU, In which Michael gets cool without trying, M/M, Michael has a MAJOR background in music, Michael has a YouTube channel, Rich is #1 Fan, The Glee AU that no one asked for, Title is because I thought of the idea while listening to the PaTD version of The Greatest Show, expensive headphones, he does covers and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: Michael Mell has always been better at communicating through music notes than by talking, so it was only natural that he express himself by performing song covers online. Even after his best friend abandoned him to be cool, Michael was content. He kept to himself and focused on his channel. Then when his tormentor discovers he can sing and forces him to join the school's failing Glee club, Michael's life of avoiding the spotlight comes to an end. Can he lead the club to Nationals, or will sabotage be their downfall? And will he be able to balance a relationship on top of putting an end to the S.Q.U.I.P.ocalypse?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to be able to listen to the song

As someone with a Broadway actress and a music teacher as mothers, it was understandable that Michael Mell had grown up learning how to express his emotions using music. He’d been playing instruments and singing for as long as he could remember, and dancing for nearly as long. By the time he’d entered high school, Michael could play guitar and piano as easily as spelling his own name, and he was pretty good with the drums and violin too. It was only natural that he found himself using music to understand his thoughts and to take his mind off of his anxiety. Hiding himself behind his headphones worked while he was at school, but singing was really one of the only ways he could work through what he was feeling.

He’d even made a YouTube channel where he performed covers of songs. Granted, he never told anyone about it, not even his best friend of twelve years, and he’d even taken precautions to make sure no one realized it was him, but he was still incredibly proud of how popular it had become. Call him vain, but he liked the recognition that he received for doing something he loved so much. And it helped that it was a way to pour out his emotions without actually having to talk about them. If he was excited about something, he’d choose a song that reflected that. If he was upset, he’d pick out a classic rock song or something with a harsher beat. When he felt nostalgic, he’d sing one of his favorite classics. Or when he was depressed, he chose something that put his worries into words.

His channel had had a lot of somber songs recently, but that was alright by him. If Jeremy thought that taking a supercomputer pill that would make him cool and then abandoning his best friend would make him happier, then who was Michael to object? He sighed softly as he plucked off his glasses and set them aside, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the familiar feeling of his colored contact lenses. He ran a hand through his hair, easily setting up his camera before taking a seat in front of his piano; he had a song to sing.

 

* * *

 

 

Rich Goranski was thankful that so many other students at his school also listened to Nostalgia Kid’s music, because his popularity meant that Rich could continue watching his videos. He’d found the channel relatively early on, only a few months after it’d been created, and he’d been hooked on it ever since. There was something about the sheer emotion that the brunet put into his music that made him stand out, something in the depths of his brilliantly blue eyes that made him more than just another attractive singer. It didn’t matter how many times his SQUIP told him that acting as the singer’s number one fan was decidedly un-chill, he knew he’d always keep coming back for more. Hell, the singer’s passion was what drove Rich to join the only music-based club at his school; the glee club (it was kind of lame, but he loved it anyway). It was too bad that the school board was going to be cutting it if they didn’t manage to win a competition this year.

Fortunately, there was always one sure-fire way to cheer Rich up when he got to thinking about the fate of the club. Like today, when he got a notification of his favorite singer publishing a new video, a cover of Marshmello’s “[Happier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7WjUyoSV6U).” Rich immediately slipped up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him so he could be sure that his asshole dad wasn’t going to bust in unannounced. He pulled up the video on his phone, eyes glued to the screen as he watched the dark-haired teen pour out his emotions once more. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed something peculiar in the background of the video. He hurried to take a screenshot, opening the photo and zooming in to get a better look at the grey backpack leaned up against the stack of shelves behind the singer’s chair. His jaw dropped open in surprise as he recognized his own handwriting scrawling out the word “RIENDS” across the front of the bag.

“Holy shit,” Rich breathed, barely able to comprehend that the singer he’d idolized for the past year and a half was the same antisocial loser he’d been picking on since he’d taken his SQUIP in the first place. His smile grew as he realized that this was exactly what he needed; Michael Mell was the key to saving the glee club.


	2. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich enlists Jake to help him convince Michael to join the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to be able to listen to the song

Rich made his way down the hall before school keeping his eyes peeled for his (much) taller best friend or for the red hoodie belonging to the loner that turned out to be his favorite singer. He skidded to a stop as he realized that he’d nearly just passed Jake. He quickly backtracked, playfully slapping him on the arm to catch his attention, “Jake. Jake, dude, I know what we’ve gotta do.”

The taller teen raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him, “Gotta do about what, dude?” He shifted his hold on his backpack, his attention easily shifting from the girl he’d been flirting with to his best bro.

“About the glee club shutting down!” Rich grinned, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet, “I think I know how to save it!”

Jake looked surprised, his eyes widening almost-comically as he leaned closer conspiratorially, “Really? Dude, how?”   


Rich’s eyes locked onto the red sweatshirt as Michael wove his way through the crowd, “Him.”

Jake followed his gaze, brows furrowing as he realized who Rich was looking at. “Mell? How does he help this situation? He’s just another nobody, isn’t he?”   


Rich shook his head, ignoring his SQUIP’s persistent whispers, “No. There’s something special about him and I think we need it.”

Jake shrugged, knowing he’d trust Rich with his life. If he said they needed Mell in glee club, then he’d do whatever he could to convince him to join. “Okay. What are we gonna do to get him to come to the club?”

“Remember the duet we’ve been working on?”

Jake’s brows furrowed, “Of course, why?”

“You’re gonna be singing it, just not with me.” Rich grinned mischievously.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rich’s hands slammed down onto his shoulders and started shoving him forward, Michael knew better than to fight back. He simply allowed the shorter brunet to guide him to wherever they were going, figuring that the sooner Rich did whatever bullying he wanted to do, the sooner he’d be able to shake it off and head to class. He was expecting a swirlie or to get pushed around or something else to that effect, not to be shoved into an unused classroom with all of the desks pushed to the outer walls of the room. He raised an eyebrow, turning to shoot a confused glance at Rich only to be met with a closed door. “Uh…”

“He does that sometimes.” Michael spun on his heel, eyes widening as he realized he’d just gotten locked into a room with Jake Dillinger. Jake grinned at him, “Look, you don’t have to worry about getting attacked or whatever, I just need to talk to you.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed but he took a few steps further into the room, pulling off his backpack and setting it to the side. “So talk. It’s not like I can leave.”

Jake sighed, leaning back against one of the desks and crossing his arms over his chest, “You probably know that I’m in about as many clubs as I can be, right? Well, one of them is at risk of being shut down and Rich thinks you might be able to help.”

Michael’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Me? What could I do?”

Jake shrugged, “Well, how do you feel about music?”

“Look, I’m sorry about your club getting shut down, or whatever, but I don’t think my music tastes are going to help anyone.” Michael sighed, moving to sit on a desk on the other side of the room from Jake.

“Just humor me?” Jake grinned kind of shyly, as he pulled out his phone. It was when the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk008ADh4iY) started that Michael noticed the bluetooth speakers scattered around the room. Michael raised an eyebrow as the most popular boy in school pushed himself off of the desk he’d been leaning on, opening his mouth and starting to sing, “Right here, right now; I put the offer out. I don’t want to chase you down; I know you see it.” Jake stepped closer, extending a hand to try and coax Michael into the center of the room with him, “So run with me and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery and the walls you keep in.” Michael’s eyes narrowed and he edged back slightly, shaking his head. Jake rolled his eyes, continuing his song and spinning slightly, “So trade that typical for something colorful, and if it’s crazy, live a little crazy! You can play it sensible, a king of conventional or you can risk it all and see.” Jake huffed, striding closer and pulling Michael to his feet as he continued to sing, “Don’t you want to get away from the same old part you’ve got to play? ‘Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride; I’ll take you to the other side.” He circled around Michael, making it clear that he was supposed to be paying close attention. “You can do like you do, or you can do like me; stay in the cage or you’ll finally take the key. Oh damn, suddenly you’re free to fly; it’ll take you to the other side.”

The music cut out momentarily, giving Michael just enough time to cut in, “The Greatest Showman? Really?” He sighed, “What’re you trying to do here, Jake?”   


Jake grinned, “I want you to join glee club.”

“And why would you want that?” Michael replied suspiciously, sure that there was some sort of ulterior motive.

“Look, just- just sing with me? Just this once, and if you don’t want to after this then you don’t have to, okay?” Jake sighed.

Michael huffed, catching the music as it picked back up, shortly after Barnum and Carlyle’s dialogue. “Don’t you know that I’m okay, with this uptown part I get to play? ‘Cause I’ve got what I need and I don’t need to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side.” Michael did a small spin, somewhat mocking Jake’s dancing from earlier. “So go and do like you do, I’m good to do like me; not in a cage so I don’t need to take the key. Oh damn, can’t you see I’m doing fine? I don’t need to see the other side.” He turned on his heel, making his way towards the door.

Jake stepped into his path, holding out his arms to block the way. The music slowed and Jake abandoned the lyrics again in favor of actually talking to Michael, “Is this really how you like to spend your days? Headphones, video games, alone and afraid?”

Michael bit his lip but was quick to retort, “If I got mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the school. I’ve already been disowned by my best friend, I don’t need to become the clown in your little circus, Dillinger.”

“But you’d finally live a little, finally laugh a little,” Jake replied softly, perfectly in time with the beat of the song, “Just let me give you the freedom to dream, and it’ll wake you up and cure your aching. Take your walls and start ‘em breaking.” He sighed slightly, eyes darkening as he resigned himself to Michael’s disinterest, “Now that seems like a deal worth taking, but I guess I’ll leave that up to you…” He trailed off, taking a step back and leaving the exit open for Michael to go if he wanted.

Michael hesitated, eyes darting between Jake and the door before shaking his head softly. “I can’t sign myself up for something like that right now, Jake. I just lost my best friend and I’m not ready to let myself get hurt more.”

Jake bit his lip, sighing softly, “I understand. I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, I guess I just let myself hope for a second.”

Michael sighed, knowing he might regret this but knowing he’d regret not helping if he was clearly able to. He smirked slightly as the music picked back up as the song neared its end, “So if you do like I do- so if you do like me- forget the cage ‘cause we know how to make the key.”

Jake turned back to face him, his smile growing as he realized what Michael meant, “Oh, damn, suddenly we’re free to fly,” he joined in, grinning widely. “We’re going to the other side!”

Michael held the closing note for a moment longer than he needed to, before trailing off as the music faded out. He took a deep breath, resigning himself, “You’ve got to promise me that this isn’t some stupid prank.”

Jake grinned, holding out his hand, “Welcome to glee club, Michael.”


	3. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Glee club meeting. It's sure to go well, right? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the links to be able to listen to each of the club members' songs

When Jake lead Michael into the choir room that afternoon after classes let out, he wasn’t entirely sure how the members of the club would react to him. He knew he wasn’t really anyone spectacular on the school’s social hierarchy so it wasn’t like he expected to be welcomed with open arms. So to say he was surprised when Christine Canigula, Jeremy’s crush since seventh grade, came bounding up to him grinning widely would be a massive understatement.

“Hey,” she grinned up at him, “You’re Michael, right? Are you joining glee club?”

Michael nodded mutely, his hand twitching upward to twist the cord of his headphones anxiously. “Yeah, I, um, I might be joining?”

Jake rolled his eyes, ruffling Michael’s hair playfully as he slipped passed him into the choir room and towards the tiers of chairs ringing the edge of the room. “He’s joining. You should hear the guy sing, Chris; he’s good.” He took a seat in one of the chairs near the middle of the front row, beside Chloe Valentine and Brooke Lohst, two of the most popular girls in the junior class.

Christine cocked her head, her grin widening with the new information, “Really?! That’s fantastic! The glee club could really use some new members, especially since we’re so close to having enough members to compete in Regionals this year!”

Michael’s gaze shifted away nervously, roving over the other students in the room before flitting back to the perky girl in front of him, “Oh, uh, that’s great, I guess?” The sheer number of popular kids in the room was making him anxious; the only one he knew basically anything about was Dustin Kropp and that’s just because he was the guy Michael got his weed from. “How many members do you need to compete?”

“Ten, and now with you we have nine!” She cheered, before grabbing hold of his arm and tugging him into the room and away from the door. “Mr. Reyes will be here soon, but until then you can get familiar with the rest of the club!” She shot him one last grin before releasing his arm and making her way over to talk to Jenna Rolan, the head of the Middle Borough High gossip chain.

Michael sighed, relaxing as people gradually started turning away. He turned around, hoping to make a quick exit while no one was paying attention. He flinched as he locked eyes with Rich, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed. “Don’t even try it, Mell,” he smirked, grabbing hold of Michael’s signature red hoodie and forcing him the rest of the way to the banks of chairs and gesturing for him to take a seat.

He sat in one of the seats towards the edge of the group, hiding his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie so no one would be able to see the way he twisted his fingers nervously. Rich took the seat behind his, presumably so he could keep Michael from bolting. Michael winced as Mr. Reyes, the drama teacher, part-time Hobby Lobby employee, and apparent glee club advisor, burst into the room brandishing his typical food of choice; a hot pocket.

“Greetings students,” he called as he strode into the room and over to the desk without even shooting them a glance. “I gave you your first assignment on Monday, so you know what to do. One of you get going.” He turned his attention to the computer.

Rich rolled his eyes, clearing his throat loudly to catch the advisor’s attention, “Hey, Reyes? You kinda missed something on your way in.”

The balding teacher glanced up, eyes widening as he caught sight of Michael. “You weren’t here on Monday, were you?” He hummed, cocking his head, “No matter. Since Monday was the club’s first meeting of the year, I asked each student to choose a song that allows the rest of the club to get to know them a bit better. I will have to have you perform a similar song, but due to the short notice you can go on Monday, if you’d rather?”

Michael shook his head slowly, “I, um, I can go today? Maybe just after a few of the other students so I can get an idea of what you’re looking for?”

Mr. Reyes nodded, “Of course. We’ll have you go last.” He turned his gaze back to the rest of the students, “Now, which of you are going first?” He pointedly ignored the way Christine bounced excitedly in her seat with her hand in the air, “Ms. Valentine?”

Chloe sighed, setting her phone back in her bag and getting to her feet and making her way to the center of the room. She shot the band a look and the opening notes to Demi Lovato’s ‘[Confident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZMYHJvo5wc)’ started. She smirked confidently, tossing her dark brown hair over one shoulder as she started singing. “It’s time for me to take it, I’m a boss right now; not gonna fake it, not when you go down. ‘Cause this is my game and you’d better come to play.” She swung her hips, running a hand through her curls as she fixed a withering glare on Jake, “So you say I’m complicated, that I must be out of my mind, but you had me underrated-rated-rated… What’s wrong with being- what’s wrong with being- what’s wrong with being confident?” Chloe chuckled softly at the stunned look on her ex’s face before the music picked back up, “So you say I’m complicated, but you’ve had me underrated,” she drew out the note, holding it for a few seconds before falling into the remainder of the song, “Confident…” She drew out, freezing with her hands on her hips as she struck the rest of the students with a challenging stare. She allowed them to clap for a moment before striding back to her seat.

Mr. Reyes blinked, shrugging as he moved on, “Excellent work, Ms. Valentine. Since you just went, you may choose who goes next.”

Chloe smirked, turning to glare at Jake, still clearly bitter from their most-recent breakup. “How about you, _sweetie_?” She hissed, venom dripping from her tone, “You ready?”

Jake grinned, getting up and making his way to the middle of the room, “Of course I am. Thanks, Chlo,” he grinned, his ex-girlfriend’s icy tone seeming to fly right over his head. He shot a smile to the band, turning his back to the club members as the band started playing ‘[Death of a Bachelor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl2OvKxMA0s).’ “Do I look lonely?” He sighed, turning back to look at the class, “I see the shadows on my face- people have told me I don’t look the same… Maybe I’ve lost weight; I’m playing hooky with the best of the best, put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too…” He extended a hand, grinning when he locked eyes with Michael, silently thanking him for actually coming. He took a few paces to the side, gazing longingly out the window. He stared out at the sky as he sang for a moment, staring out like he was looking for something they couldn’t see. “I’m walking the long road- watching the sky fall… The lace of her dress tangles my neck; how do I live? The death of a bachelor, oh… Letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor; it seems so fitting for happy ever after, oh… How can I ask for more?” He turned back to the group with a grin on his face, but Michael could see an almost sad twinge in the tall brunet’s eyes. “A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor…” He hit the ending note easily, even though it would’ve been kind of high for someone else with Jake’s range, making Michael wonder if he’d had any musical training that no one knew about. “Maddie?” He asked as he sat down, glancing over at the dark haired girl. “Do you wanna go next?”

She nodded, smiling as the band played the opening chords to Cyndi Lauper’s ‘[Girls Just Wanna Have Fun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRr5EasAq84).’ She smiled much more during her performance than Chloe had, and hers were far more real than Jake’s. She danced around the space, weaving through the other students as she sang her heart out, playing around to one of the biggest hits of the 80’s. By the time she finished the song, Madeline was out of breath but had Michael convinced that she was the member of the glee club that was most excited to be here, second only to Christine. “Okay, hon; you look like you’re gonna explode if you don’t get to perform soon. Go for it, Christine,” she chuckled as she took her seat, watching Christine skip to the middle of the room.

Christine positively beamed as the start of ‘[Seize the Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMi8pjRg6YY)' from Newsies started playing and in that moment Michael could understand why Jeremy had had a crush on her for so long; it was obvious that she was absolutely filled with passion. She just looked so happy singing like that that Michael knew he wouldn’t be surprised to hear that someday she’d taken her place up on a Broadway stage like the ones his mom performed on every night. He shook himself out of his thoughts, hurrying to clap as he realized he’d zoned out throughout most of her song.

Dustin was up next and it was pretty obvious that he was more nervous than most of the kids that’d gone before him, but Michael knew that it was just kind of the way he was; Dustin had always been kind of anxious, but not in a Jeremy-way, just in a ‘I’m in high school and I know my peers are judging me’ way. Nervous or not, though, he rocked his way through his performance of ‘[Journey to the Past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQnAF_2-JMA)' from Anastasia before calling up Brooke to go next.

Brooke hesitated before setting aside her smoothie and making her way up. She bit her lip, messing with the hem of her sweater as the band started playing. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before beginning to sing. Michael couldn’t fight back his surprise at how powerful her singing voice was, especially with how timid she seemed most of the time. Honestly, he probably liked her version of Kelly Clarkson’s ‘[Breakaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2QyLA5w3ps)’ more than the original, even if she was a little stiff to watch. It was clear how relieved she was to be done as she called up Jenna before scurrying back to her seat next to Chloe.

Jenna was much more lively to watch than Brooke had been, clearly brought on by a self-confidence that most teens struggled to achieve. She wasn’t afraid to dance around goofily to Clean Bandit’s ‘[Rather Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku16PsxpZGU).’ She held the last note easily, adding a slide that Michael knew hadn’t been in the original song just to add a bit of her own style. She smiled as the rest of the club clapped, calling up Rich.

The short male grinned, tugging Michael’s hood up over his hair teasingly as he passed him and Michael groaned internally expecting some sort of joke as his introductory song. He paused, however, when the band started playing something much slower than any version of ‘Allstar’ or ‘We are Number One’ he’d ever heard. His eyebrow raised as Rich started singing, having not expected how smooth his voice sounded as he [sang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSZZSotDP8k), “All I need’s a little love in my life, all I need’s a little love in the dark..” Michael grinned slightly, leaning forward in his seat as Rich hit and interesting slide, “A little but I’m hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart. I need a little lovin’ tonight; hold me so I’m not fallin’ apart. A little but I’m hoping it might kick start, me and my broken heart...” Michael blinked as he realized what song Rich had chosen; Rixton’s ‘Me and My Broken Heart.’ He was kind of stunned that it’d taken him this long to recognize it, but with the way Rich was putting his heart into his song it was no wonder he’d been distracted. “I tried to run away but your eyes tell me to stay, oh, why- why do we call this love? Whoa… It seems like we’ve been losing control, someone please tell me I’m not alone. When I say-” Michael blinked out of his daze when Rich shot him a smirk and he quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms to hide his interest though not pulling his eyes away. “Maybe some part of you just hates me? You pick me up and play me; how do we call this love? Whoa-” Michael wished he could fault Rich for his singing, but it was clear he had talent even if he had basically been a dick to Michael since the start of Sophomore year. “Oh, me and my broken heart-” Michael’s eyebrows raised as Rich belted out the lyrics, easily hitting the high notes and recovering smoothly. He sang through the chorus one last time before taking a breath, looking away as he waited for the club to react. Michael joined in the rest of the students’ applause, trying to hide how stunned he looked. Rich grinned, making his way back to his seat and slapping Michael on the shoulder as he passed him to signal that it was his turn.

Michael got to his feet and warily made his way to the band’s set up. He quietly explained that he was going to play for himself and the pianist got up, leaving him the seat. He took a deep breath and laid his hands on the keys, opening his mouth and starting to sing.


	4. Waving Through A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets his turn to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to listen to the song that Michael sings

Realistically, he knew he had no reason to be nervous; he’d been practicing this song since he’d heard it live and he knew it practically by heart, but this was the first time he’d performed live in front of anyone besides his moms basically ever and he couldn’t help but feel anxious with that many people watching him. At least with his videos, he knew he wouldn’t have to  _ see _ anyone’s reactions. He shook his head softly, taking a breath and forcing himself to start [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfnMvo87fQU), “I’ve learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key; before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me.” He channeled his nerves, using them to help himself get deeper into the music; to present the nervous, anxious outsider that this song was written for. “Give them no reason to stare; no slipping up if you slip away. So I’ve got nothing to share, no I’ve got nothing to say. Step out- step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out- step out of the sun because you’ve learned- because you’ve learned.” He didn’t stumble over the notes like a new singer might’ve; he knew what he was doing and he allowed muscle memory to take over, singing perfectly even as his emotions washed over him. “On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I’ve always been? ‘Cause I’m tap-tap-tapping on the glass; I’m waving through a window. I try to speak but nobody can hear so I wait around for an answer to appear while I’m watch-watch-watching people pass; I’m waving through a window, oh… Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?” He sighed, trying to ignore how much this song reminded him of the way Jeremy had been behaving around him recently; like he couldn’t even see him. He tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter; he was used to it. He’d always faded into the background with the rest of his peers; why should his best friend be any different?

He shook his head, the thought of the rest of the club disappearing as he lost himself in the music the way he always did when he performed, “We start with stars in our eyes- we start believing that we belong- but every sun doesn’t rise, and no one tells you where you went wrong-” He tipped his head back, eyes opening for the first time since he’d started singing and he allowed them to sweep over the rest of the room. Even Mr. Reyes was watching him instead of watching the computer screen like he had with the others’ performances but Michael didn’t let the thought of being watched intimidate him, instead using the knowledge to fuel his singing. He allowed his voice to drop, volume fading as he dropped his gaze to the keys, “When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?” His voice picked back up and he lifted his eyes, not really looking at anyone, but more like he was looking through them; seeing something that they couldn’t. “Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It’s like I never made a sound-” His voice faded again, barely audible as though the thought was just hitting him. “Will I ever make a sound..?” He shook his head, a new fiery determination flaring up in his eyes, “Is anybody waving? Waving- waving. Whoa, whoa... ” He let his voice trail off as he played through the last few notes, sighing as he ended the song before glancing up at his classmates.

Jenna had set aside her phone for once, Madeline and Brooke were both watching him thoughtfully, and Chloe had her eyes trained on him intently, her head tipped slightly to one side as she considered him. Christine was bouncing up and down in her seat, probably excited by the fact that he’d chosen a song from Dear Evan Hansen. Dustin’s brows were furrowed and he looked deep in thought, while Jake was smiling widely. Michael hesitated as his eyes landed on Rich; the brunet’s face was unreadable and he wondered if he’d misjudged how well he could sing ‘Waving Through a Window.’

He sighed quietly, pushing himself away from the piano and making his way back towards his seat with his eyes downcast. He froze as someone started clapping and he raised his gaze again to find Rich staring at him with a wide grin as he applauded. The other members of the club followed suit until everyone was clapping and smiling at him. Jake got to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder, “Dude!” He grinned, “You were totally holding out on me; you can sing really well!”

Michael flushed slightly, not used to being the center of attention, “Oh, uh, I guess I’m okay at it? My moms have had me in music classes since I was little so…”

Christine bounded up to him, “I can tell! Michael, you’re really good! Why haven’t you ever tried out for a musical before? You’d probably get the leading part!”

Michael shook his head, “I’m not- I get really nervous about crowds and performing live, so even something like this is kind of out of my comfort zone.”

“But you’re so good!” she protested, “With you in the group, we’d probably do great at Regionals in a few weeks- Please say you’ll sing with us?”

Michael sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say no with so many expectant eyes on him, “I- You know what, I’ll make you a deal. The club can’t compete without ten members, right? Well, find one more person and I’ll compete.”

Christine nodded, sticking out her hand for him to shake. “Deal.” He shook her hand and her grin widened. She turned to the rest of the members, “Guys, we’re going to win Regionals this year!”

Mr. Reyes sighed, standing up from his computer chair, “We would have to if the club is to persist after this year.” He elaborated upon seeing his students’ confused faces, “The principal has informed me that if the glee club doesn’t take home at least one first place title this year, it will be closed down. Permanently.” He sighed, “Well, with that said, I’m calling an end to the second meeting of the year. I will see you all on Monday afternoon at the next meeting.” He turned on his heel and left the choir room.


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lingers after everyone goes to leave. Well, almost everyone...

Michael lingered behind as all the other members of the club began leaving for the day. He returned Jake’s grin as the taller male left the room before dropping his gaze back to the way his hands shook as he shoved his notebooks into his backpack.

“Anyone ever told you that you’ve got a great voice?” Michael glanced up, lowering his eyes immediately as they met Rich’s. “You should start a YouTube channel; do covers or something.”

Michael tensed, the weight of Rich’s stare unnerving him. “Thanks. I’ll have to think about doing that.”

Rich shook his head, “Except you won’t, will you? You’ve already got one.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michael attempted to deny it, hoping Rich would drop it. 

Rich slammed his hands down on the back of the chair in front of Michael’s, “Don’t play dumb with me, Mell. I saw your stupid backpack in one of your videos; I know my own handwriting.”

Michael sighed, relenting. “Fine, you got me. What are you going to do about it?” He stood, using his height to tower over Rich, something about the situation driving him to finally stand up to his bully of two years. “You going to use that to torment me some more? Huh? One more thing to tease the geek about?” He shook his head, picking up his backpack and moving to leave, “Don’t bother; I’ll quit. Tell Jake I’m sorry but I just couldn’t do it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Rich protested quietly, the vulnerable undertone of his voice prompting Michael to stop. “I was going to thank you for saying you’d help.”

Michael turned to face him, his eyebrows raised incredulously, “I just joined the club. How the hell is that helping?”

Rich sighed, shoulders slumping as he dropped into a chair and started his story. “Some of us just joined the club to find an outlet. Others wanted to build a family that understood us. I originally joined because being here was better than being at home.” He sighed, fingertips idly tracing the dappling of dark green on his camo pants, “Eventually I stopped thinking of this as an escape and started seeing it as a rescue. A haven for me and all the other runaways; somewhere we could go to be  _ home _ .” He looked up at Michael, ignoring the way his voice shook, “When I realized that you were the singer that I looked up to, I thought it was a miracle. I thought that if I could get you to join, then maybe,  _ maybe _ we had a chance to save the club. That’s why I made Jake sing with you.” He shook his head slowly and forced himself to look up and meet Michael’s eyes, “Look, if you don’t want to be here, you can go. We can figure this out without you if that’s what it comes down to.”

Michael sighed, dropping his bag as he thought, “I can’t just leave. Not after all of that.” He bit his lip, pondering his next words, “I’ll help you guys get through competition, but after that there’s no guarantees. Deal?”

Rich beamed, “Deal.”


	6. Assignment #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Reyes tells the club what this week's assignments are.

“As all of you know, each week I assign you a lesson and you choose a song to perform,” Mr. Reyes began, pacing across the choir room in front of the students. “This is not the case this week. You all still seem like strangers, and if we want to be victorious in competition, this club needs to become your family. You need to trust each other. And what better way to make you trust your clubmates than to remove any of your choice?” Mr. Reyes smiled, holding up the damaged top hat that he must’ve swiped from the costume closet. “This week, one of your clubmates will be selecting your song for you. In this hat are the names of everyone in the club; you will each draw one and select a song for them. You will find out your song by means of anonymous note. You will have until Friday afternoon to choreograph and practice your performance.”

Everyone began whispering amongst themselves and Michael cast his gaze down towards his lap, fingers absently starting to twist the cord of his headphones as his anxiety caused his stomach to twist.

Rich grinned, rubbing his palms together like a stereotypical movie villain and showing no traces of the vulnerability he’d exposed Michael to the previous Friday. “Hell yes! Secret Santa Rich is on the case!” He leapt from his seat and bounded up to Mr. Reyes to snatch the first name. He glanced down at the name and his grin widened, seemingly ecstatic about his choice.

Mr. Reyes rolled his eyes, moving to hold the hat out to the remainder of the students, looking on impatiently as, one by one, they chose their name. Michael went last, pulling the last slip of paper out of the hat before returning to his seat and eyeing the looping cursive that spelled out the name of the boy whose song he’d be selecting. He bit his lip, nerves building.

After all, what song could he pick that  _ Jake Dillinger _ would like?

 

* * *

 

 

Finally. Finally, after three hours of searching, Michael had been able to settle on a song that he thought fit Jake well. He was sure that he’d be able to hit the notes and the actual song itself seemed to match Michael’s perception of the outgoing teen. 

He wrote down the name of the song on a scrap of paper during one of his classes and slipped it between the slats of Jake’s locker, hoping that he’d at least enjoy performing the song.


	7. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round of performances roll around and everything goes pretty well. Michael gets to experiment with character development during his performance, and then is surprised by an unexpected conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the links to be able to listen to each of the club members' songs

When Friday rolled around, Michael was still feeling kind of insecure about his song, but he’d choreographed a routine and trained his voice so he could hit the notes well each time. He knew he could do the song well, but that didn’t prevent him from being nervous as he sat in the choir room, sitting in the same seat as he had the previous times he’d been in the room.

Mr. Reyes made his way into the room, typical Hot Pocket in hand, and pointed towards Dustin, signaling that he would be singing first. “Mr. Kropp, once you’ve finished, the person who selected your song for you will reveal themselves and explain their choice. Then they will perform. And so on and so forth.” He dropped into the rolling chair behind the teacher’s desk, “You may begin whenever you are ready.”

Dustin took a deep breath as the band started playing behind him, the opening notes of Maroon 5’s ‘[Payphone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ssXSY7f3s4)’ filling the air. “I’m at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby? It’s all wrong; where are the plans we made for two?” He grinned around the lyrics, his cheerfulness not quite matching the song but he was having fun and that was all that mattered to him. “I’ve wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I’m paralyzed; still stuck in that time when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise.” He swayed with the beat of the music, eyes closing like he was reliving a past experience. “If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairytales are full of shit, one more stupid love song I’ll be sick-” His smile widened as the beat picked up and he started rapping along, “Tellin’ me the chances blew up or whatever you call it. Switched the number to my phone so you never could call it-” He continued, voice softening as he reached the end of his song, “Now I’m at a payphone…” He trailed off, grinning as the rest of the club clapped for him and Brooke stood up and made her way to stand beside him.

“Dustin,” she started, smiling up at the tall ravenet, “I picked this song for you because I know that, while you’ve never had much luck in the romance department, you are strong enough to overcome any breakup.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, long blonde hair falling forward over one shoulder, “You’re strong willed, and I knew that you’d do amazingly with this song.” Dustin’s lips twitched upwards in a wide grin and he wrapped the blonde in a hug before wishing her luck and heading back to his seat.

Brooke cleared her throat, signaling the band. She reached up to push her hair back behind her ear as she waited for her [cue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJYpZKU81lc), “You can be amazing; you can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast, or the backlash of somebody’s lack of love. Or you can start speaking up.” She glanced up at the crowd of students shyly as she continued, “Sometimes a shadow wins… But I wonder what would happen if you say what you wanna say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave.” Michael smiled softly as he watched her becoming more confident with each repetition of the chorus. “Don’t run; stop holding your tongue. Maybe there’s a way out of the cage where you live; maybe one of these days you can let the light in. Show me how big your brave is!” Brooke’s normally nervous posture slipped away, the song’s message making her feel more confident. “I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you…” she trailed off, a soft smile on her face as everyone cheered for her.

Jake stood, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a gentle side-hug, “I’m really glad we were able to see you be brave, Brooke. I hope that you’ll be more comfortable doing things like this in the future.” She smiled, returning the hug before moving back to her seat. “Uh, before I start, I just want to thank whoever picked my song for me; I never thought of performing something like this before and I had fun playing with it.”

He shot the band a grin and when the opening notes of ‘[The Edge of Glory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccGKGkkhGZo)' started playing, it was almost like someone had turned a switch on his personality. Gone was the typical Jake, who was sporty and not-so-smart, and here was a new Jake, one that was confident in his dancing and willing to open himself up without fearing judgement. “There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby. But I got a reason that you should take me home tonight,” he shot the rest of the club a wink, performing a quick kick-spin as the music picked up, “I’m on the edge of glory and I’m hangin’ on a moment of truth. Out on the edge of glory and I’m hangin’ on a moment with you,” Jake danced around the room, filling the space and making eye contact with specific people when the moment felt right. “Put on your shades ‘cause I’ll be dancin’ in the flames tonight, yeah baby. Tonight, yeah baby. It isn’t hell if everybody knows my name tonight, alright, alright.” He returned to the center, swaying gently as the song neared its conclusion. “I’m on the edge- the edge- the edge- the edge- the edge,” With each repetition Jake’s voice raised, nearing the top of his range but not pushing too far.

Michael grinned, pleased that Jake had pushed himself. He stood when the song was over, holding out his hand for a congratulatory fistbump. “Both of the songs I’ve seen you try so far haven’t pushed you. You built up a comfort zone and I wanted to push you out of it. Jake, you absolutely crushed this song and I want you to keep that in mind when you perform in the future; you can do anything.”

Jake grinned, nudging his knuckles against Michael’s and ruffling his hair before taking his seat, leaving Michael alone in the center of the room. Michael huffed, shooting the band a nod. The music picked up with a short guitar riff and Michael tapped his foot along to the beat, a subtle smirk forming on his face as he got into [character](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SbjB0Y_EDo), “Rule number one is that you’ve gotta have fun, but baby when you’re done you gotta be the first to run.” He shifted slightly, turning on his heel as the tempo picked up, “Rule number two; just don’t get attached to somebody you could lose… So let-let me tell you,” he circled around, slipping between the members of the band and snaking an arm around the guitar player to strum the next couple notes before slipping away with a wink, “This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys, they like a little danger; we’ll get ‘em fallin’ for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you, at least I think I do.” He could tell that the other club members were a little thrown by him singing such an outgoing song, but he couldn’t help but let that fuel his performance. It probably didn’t help that he’d set aside his signature red hoodie in favor of a black t-shirt that left little of his physique to the imagination; clinging to muscles that’d been honed by years of dancing, “Rule number three,” he smirked, returning to the center of the class and allowing his eyes to roam over the other students, “Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat. Rule number four; gotta be looking pure, ” Michael adjusted his glasses and smiled softly, feigning innocence, “Kiss him goodbye at the door,” his smile dropped and he rolled his hips to the pace of the song as it continued, “And leave him wanting more, more.” He repeated the chorus again before he allowed his head to drop as the song slowed and adopted a slight falsetto, causing his voice to raise, “Girls, we do whatever it will take- ‘cause girls don’t want, we don’t want our hearts to break in two. So it’s better to be fake; can’t risk losing love again babe,” Michael trailed off, glancing to the side like he was being overwhelmed by emotions. The music picked up again and his head raised, voice dropping back to his normal pitch, “Cause I lo-lo-love you, at least I think I do,” he ended the song with his index finger to his lips like he had a secret.

Michael flushed as the rest of the club started clapping, Rich even whistling obnoxiously for him as he got up to clap him on the back. “We all know that you’re great at the more meaningful songs,” he started, looking up at Michael thoughtfully, “But we’ve never gotten to see you play an entirely different part like you just did. I hope we get to keep seeing new sides of you, Mell.” Rich finished, reaching up to mess up his hair as Michael moved to sit back down.

The rest of the songs passed in kind of a blur; Rich’s song was something about hating [Shakespeare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhMnHRYxmwo) which was undoubtedly from a musical and was chosen by Christine. Hers was [Classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJwRvFjlraA) and was picked by Dustin. Since he’d already gone, Mr. Reyes had Madeline go. She sang [Rumor Has It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bfbTfB8p8Q), and Jenna followed her with [Catch My Breath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS0zMzjAB9A). Chloe was last to go with a version of Ariana Grande's [Dangerous Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJe9jgtM4Co).

“Well done, everyone.” Mr. Reyes congratulated once everyone had returned to their seats, “I hope that today has brought you all closer as a club and shown you that you are capable of performing more than one style of music. Mr. Mell was a wonderful example of such diversity.” Michael glanced away, flustered by the attention, “I hope all of you will remain so open-minded when choosing your songs for the coming weeks. I will see you all next week.” He dismissed the club and Michael slipped out of the choir room after the rest of his clubmates.

He flinched as he ran into someone just outside the door. His eyes widened as they locked with his former best friend’s cold blue ones. “Jeremy?” he asked quietly, stunned that the brunet seemed to be able to see him for the first time since he’d taken the S.Q.U.I.P.

Jeremy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, “We need to talk,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back into the empty choir room, closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and then Michael processing his thoughts the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link to listen to the song Michael is singing.

Michael moved to sit in one of the chairs in the first row as Jeremy paced the length of the room in front of him. He chose not to speak, remaining silent as he kept his eyes on his former best friend. A few moments of silence passed before Michael felt the need to break the silence, “You wanted to talk, right? Well, I’m listening.”

Jeremy wheeled around to face him, eyes wide like he’d forgotten he was there. He opened his mouth to speak before he froze, head dropping slightly before lifting again to meet Michael’s gaze. His eyes were glowing an unnatural blue and when he spoke his voice was smooth, with no hints of the uncertainty that was present in Jeremy’s. “You are proving to be quite the nuisance, Michael, are you aware of that?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, surprised at this turn of events, “I’m not trying to be. He wants to have new friends? I’m not going to stop him.”

The S.Q.U.I.P. looked at him contemplatively, “I suppose that if that is the case, then this conversation is going to go over much better than I anticipated. I knew that there was a chance that you would be agreeable, but I doubted it’s likelihood.” He shrugged, ethereal azure eyes remaining locked on Michael’s, “I want you to stay away from Jeremy Heere. Make no effort to speak to him, approach him, or contact him. Total cut off.”

Michael sighed, staring down at his hands. Yes, it would hurt to know he had no part in his best friend of twelve years’ life, but wasn’t that for the better. “I’m not what he wants and I understand that. I just want the best for him and that’s not me; he’ll be better off without me.” He raised his head and met the S.Q.U.I.P.’s eyes, “Fine; I’ll leave him alone.”

“I anticipated more resistance, but I’m thankful that we could resolve this without conflict.” The S.Q.U.I.P. smiled at him and Michael couldn’t help but think how wrong the cold expression looked on his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael winced as he put his contacts in; the bright blue coloring reminding him of the way the mechanical blue gleam of Jeremy’s eyes cut through him earlier that day while they were in the choir room. He sighed, sitting down in front of his camera with his guitar. He bit his lip and pressed record, letting his gaze drop to the way his fingers rested on the keys of his piano. He began to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvSKjo6p_wo), fingers lightly pressing into the keys as memories of he and Jeremy throughout their friendship began to flash through his mind, “What’s left to say? These prayers ain’t working anymore; every word shot down in flames.” He began, the words flowing through him as he wrapped his mind around the fact that he’d essentially consented to letting his best friend walk away from him. “What’s left to do with these broken pieces on the floor? I’m losing my voice calling you,” he was reminded of the first few days after Jeremy took the pill, back when he thought his friend was just ignoring him. When he’d spent hours trying to figure out what he’d done; shouting himself hoarse trying to get Jeremy to just  _ look at him _ . 

He took a ragged breath, forcing himself to continue the song, hardly even sparing a glance at the camera. “Cause I’ve been shaking, I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke,” Michael’s eyes met the camera once before he dropped his gaze again, hiding how hard his emotions were hitting him. He shook his head slightly, trying to force away the times when the two of them had sat around talking about how they’d be cool in college or how it’d always be the two of them against the world, “Let beauty come out of ashes- let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is, can beauty come out of ashes?” 

He bit his lip, forcing himself to continue, even through his rising anxiety, “Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul? I need you here, oh.” It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that he could hardly remember a time before he and Jeremy were friends. It didn’t matter that he’d never learned how to be close to anyone else; he hadn’t needed to. It didn’t matter that all he had ever needed was Jeremy.

“Cause I’ve been shaking, I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke; watching all these dreams go up in smoke.” It didn’t matter because Jeremy didn’t want him anymore. He didn’t even know if he ever had. “Let beauty come out of ashes- let beauty come out of ashes,” he let his voice build in power, casting his emotions out the only way he knew how, “And when I pray to God all I ask is, can beauty come out of ashes? Can beauty come out of ashes?” His voice dropped to a soft whisper, “Can beauty come out of ashes?” He played through the last couple of notes, letting them reverberate through the air as his voice faded.

He stopped the recording before the first tears began to fall.


	9. Challenged

When Michael made his way into the choir room on Monday afternoon, he’d finally put the incident with Jeremy’s S.Q.U.I.P. behind him, deciding instead that he’d put his time into helping the glee club win Regionals once Christine found a tenth member. He took a seat in his usual chair, chatting amicably with Rich as he waited for the rest of the club’s members to arrive.

“Don’t you find it kinda weird?” Rich started, leaning slightly closer to Michael from where he’d been sitting backwards in his chair, “Everyone’s here except for Christine.”

Michael’s brows furrowed and he shot a curious glance around the room, nodding slightly as he realized that Rich was right. “Yeah, she’s usually the first one here, isn’t she?”

Rich opened his mouth to respond but he cut himself off as Christine came running in, taking her seat wordlessly with a bright grin on her features. The brunet shifted to face her, raising an eyebrow quizzically, “What’s with the lateness, Christine?” he teased.

“You’ll see,” she beamed, “I have awesome news, but I’m going to let Mr. Reyes tell everyone at once.”

Mr. Reyes took that as his cue to stand up, moving to take his place in front of the club. “Ladies and gentlemen of the glee club, Miss Canigula has found us a tenth member, and, though he was unavailable to join us today, he will be here on Friday. That means,” he paused for dramatic effect, gesturing with his hot pocket in one hand, “The Middleborough High glee club will be competing in this year’s Regionals competition!” He paused again as the students started chattering amongst themselves before waving to quiet them, “Michael has been generous enough to volunteer to choreograph and put together our set list.”

Michael flinched as Rich clapped him on the shoulder, a wide smile on his face, “Dude! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

Michael shrugged, flushing slightly as he felt the weight of the rest of the club’s eyes on him, “It was just talk at the time. I wasn’t sure that it was actually going to happen.”

“And it shouldn’t.” Chloe’s voice echoed from the other side of the room, and most of the rest of the club turned to look at her. She straightened in her seat, crossing one leg over the other gazing challengingly back at the students. “He’s barely joined the club; we’ve only seen him perform, what, twice? How the hell are we supposed to be sure of his ability, let alone trust him to get us a Regionals-winning piece?” She rolled her eyes, standing and making her way down the tiers of seating to stand in the center of the room, “I’ve been in this club for two terms now and I’ve been on the dance team since I started here as a Freshman; no one can deny that I’ve got talent and experience. Why should the newbie choreograph our competition piece when I’ve been here longer?”

Mr. Reyes raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed her curiously, “What exactly are you proposing, Miss Valentine?”

“I’m challenging Michael Mell to a Diva-Off this Friday.” She replied coolly, eyes fixed challengingly on Michael, “Winner does the choreography for Regionals.”

Michael tensed as he, once again, became the center of attention. He brought a hand up to twist the cord of his headphones between his fingers and shrinking back into the fabric of his hoodie. “I-um, sure, I guess?” The club broke out into whispers again and Mr. Reyes dismissed them shortly after, knowing fully well that there was no way the club was going to be productive after something like that.

The room cleared out quickly though Michael remained behind, slowly piecing together what had just happened. Rich and Christine remained behind as well, each moving to take one of the seats in front of Michael. Christine turned in hers to look at him and Rich sat backwards in his, crossing his arms over the back of it as he raised an eyebrow at him. “So…” he started, “You’re going to try to out-diva the diva.”

Michael sighed, lowering his gaze to his clasped hands as he tried to think. “I have no idea what I signed myself up for, do I?”

Christine shook her head, a sheepish grin on her features, “I don’t think you do, actually. Diva-offs are kind of a big deal; there’ve only been four of them since the two of us joined when we were Freshmen. Chloe won all of them.”

“I’m doomed, aren’t I?” Michael groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Not necessarily,” Rich shrugged. “Both of you will perform a piece of your choice that you think demonstrates your talent and the rest of the club will choose who they think did better. You have a chance, it’s just going to be kind of hard.”

Michael tipped his head thoughtfully as he considered Rich’s words, “Any piece?”

Christine nodded, “Of course.”

A slight grin formed on Michael’s lips as an idea formed in his head. He got to his feet, tugging on his backpack, “I think I’ll be just fine.”


	10. Diva-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the links to listen to Chloe/Michael's songs!

The choir room was buzzing with whispers when Michael made his way into the room on Friday afternoon. He kept his gaze lowered as he strode to his seat, trying to avoid Chloe’s over-confident stare as he sat down. He shook his head slightly as Rich tried to start a conversation, signaling that it wasn’t a great time to talk and instead turning his attention to his upcoming performance.

He was startled out of his reverie when Mr. Reyes stepped into the middle of the room and called for the club’s attention. “I know all of you are anxiously waiting for the Diva-Off today, but first I must introduce the newest member of the Middleborough High glee club,” he gestured towards the door, “Come on in.”

Michael’s heart stopped in his chest as Jeremy walked in. His shoulders tensed and he lowered his gaze, hoping that he wouldn’t notice him since he wasn’t in his typical hoodie or wearing his glasses. He hoped that his black t-shirt would help him blend in with the rest of the students and he wouldn’t have to deal with a confrontation. He kept his head down, even as Mr. Reyes introduced Jeremy and he took a seat a few rows ahead of him. 

“With Jeremy introduced, it’s time for the main event.” He addressed the club as a whole, “Keep in mind as you watch each of their performances that you will be the ones to decide the winner. Once they’ve each gone, we’ll have them leave the room and I’ll ask anonymously for your votes. Any questions?” When no one responded, Mr. Reyes looked between Michael and Chloe curiously, “Do either of you want to volunteer to perform first?”

Chloe’s gaze darted over to Michael and she stood quickly, making her way down the tiers of chairs and to the center of the room. “I will,” she said, “I want Mell to be able to see what he’s up against.”

Mr. Reyes nodded, backing away and taking his seat in his office chair. He waved to the band and they began to play when Chloe nodded her [assent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzygQxVUi20). “I don’t want to be the girl who laughs the loudest, or the girl who never wants to be alone. I don't want to be that call at four o’clock in the morning ‘cause I’m the only one you know in the world that won’t be home. Oh, the sun is blinding, I stayed up again. Oh, I am finding that that’s not the way I want my story to end,” she sang, voice growing more powerful as she neared the chorus, “I’m safe, up high; nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party’s over?” As the music picked up Chloe began dancing, managing to stay on pace with the lyrics even as she started moving elegantly. 

Michael tipped his head curiously, observing the way she danced and analyzing it as she continued; it was clear that Chloe had some talent when it came to dancing, but it was also fairly obvious that her only experience came from dancing on a team, not choreographing the routines herself the way Michael had while he was growing up. “When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'till it goes bad; 'till you're trying to find the you that you once had.” She continued, slowing her dancing to match the tempo of the song, “I have heard myself cry, never again. Broken down in agony just tryin' to find a friend, oh,” her voice picked back up with the music, and she continued dancing. “I’m safe up high; nothing can touch me. So why do I feel this party’s over? No pain, inside. You’re like perfection, how can I feel this good sober?” she trailed off, letting the music time out behind her.

The rest of the club applauded politely and Michael stood, slowly picking his way down to the front of the room and taking Chloe’s place in front of his peers. He ignored the smug grin she shot him on her way back to her seat, waiting until she was seated to address the class. “While I can definitely admit that P!NK is a diva in her own right, I chose to take my selection from some of the first divas that most of us would’ve encountered. I hope you enjoy it,” he grinned, turning on his heel so his back was to his audience before shooting a slight nod to the band.

“[Mirror, mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beBJgKfTOvY), on the wall, who’s the most evil one of all?” He said with a grin, preparing himself for his dramatic performance to start. He turned as the opening chords of the ‘Cruella de Vil’ theme played, “If she doesn’t scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill.” He circled up through a couple of the rows of seats as he sang,” Cruella, Cruella de Vil. The curl of her lip, the ice in her stare; all innocent children had better beware. She’s like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella de Vil,” he trailed off as he made his way back center, smirking inwardly as he noted the still over-confident look on Chloe’s face. 

He allowed his smirk to make an appearance on his face as the music changed, darkening in tone, “Sit down at my table; put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please,” he crooned, subtly kicking into one of the Cajun dances he’d learned with his mother a few years back for one of her shows. “I can read your future, I can change it round some too. I’ll look deep into your heart and soul; make your wildest dreams come true. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain’t even tried-” He cut himself off with a grin, “And I’ve got friends on the other side.”

He straightened up as the music changed again, crossing his arms over his chest and flexing slightly, “LeFou, I’m afraid I’ve been thinking-” he quickly interrupted himself, altering his posture to mimic the classic villain’s sidekick, “A dangerous pastime-” He shifted back to his ‘Gaston’ posture, “I know. Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man. See, I promised myself I’d be married to Belle and right now I’m evolving a plan…” he held the note for a moment before dropping into the chorus of the song. “No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston,” Michael had to bite back a smile at the way Rich was mouthing along with the words in his seat, smiling like a little kid. He shifted back into his LeFou stance, “Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston,” before shifting back to his standard Gaston posturing. “And my marriage we soon will be celebrating- my, what a guy! Gaston!”

Michael’s cocky expression dropped, a soft sneer taking its place as the bells tolled, “I, who teach you, feed you, dress you. I, who look upon you without fear. How can I protect you, boy, unless you always stay in here? Away in here?” The bells tolled again, signaling a change in Michael’s portrayal of Frollo. “Hell fire- dark fire- Now, gypsy, it’s your turn; choose me or your fryer. Be mine or you will burn,” he trailed off, posture shifting again as the song morphed into ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls.’

“I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty; they weren’t kidding when they called me, well, a witch,” he shrugged, squaring his shoulders as he forced himself to give off Ursula’s confidence. “But you’ll find that nowadays, I’ve mended all my ways; repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes,” he shifted his gaze, eyes locking with Jeremy’s as he started on the next verse, “Those poor unfortunate souls- in pain, in need.” He shook his head after a moment, setting his hands on the sides of his ribcage and pressing in slightly, “This one longing to be thinner,” he allowed his hands to drop and he raised an eyebrow as his eyes met Jeremy’s again, “That one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed.” He rolled his eyes, dropping into a slightly modified form of the waltz in time with the song as he continued, “Those poor unfortunate souls; so sad, so true. The come flocking to my cauldron, crying ‘spells, Ursula please,’ and I help them? Yes, I do.”

He straightened again, keeping his shoulders squared, “Prince Ali, yes it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality,” he gestured dramatically, taking a few demanding steps forward, “His personality flaws give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip, so his prospects take a terminal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen; it’s the ends of the Earth. Whoopee!” He chuckled, “So long ex-Prince Ali,” he held the ending note, raising his arms for a bit of flair.

He slumped as the beat picked up, evolving into a more tribal tune. He lifted his head, a vicious glint in his eye as he broke into a form of tribal African dancing he’d picked up after seeing  _ Lion King _ , “So prepare for the coup of the century; be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning,” Michael performed an impressive jump-spin and his smirk widened as he noticed the stunned expression on his competition’s face. “Decades of denial is simply why I’ll be King, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen as the wonder I am,” Michael straightened, extending his arms outwardly as the song reached its climax, “Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared; be prepared!” He struck his ending pose as the music faded out, a shy grin breaking across his face as the applause broke him out of his performance haze.

Mr. Reyes stood, still clapping as he gestured for Michael and Chloe to leave the room. “I’ll call you back in in a moment once we’re through deliberating,” he told them before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 

Jeremy sat with his brows furrowed as Mr. Reyes went around the room asking people who they wanted to vote for. He stared thoughtfully towards the door to the choir room, looking out after his ex-best friend.

_ “What’s wrong this time, Jeremy?”  _ His S.Q.U.I.P. asked as it materialized beside him, confusion contorting his typically handsome appearance.

_ “Nothing, I guess,”  _ Jeremy thought in response,  _ “I just- I never knew that Michael could sing.” _

The S.Q.U.I.P. raised an eyebrow,  _ “And? The two of you aren’t friends anymore, Jeremy. Why should his, admittedly, adequate singing affect you in the slightest now?” _

Jeremy shrugged, or, well, he did mentally since actually shrugging would make him look like a loser.  _ “I don’t know, I guess I just feel like a shitty friend since I was friends with him for twelve years without ever finding out about such a big part of his life?” _

_ “Forget about it, Jeremy. He isn’t important any-”  _ The S.Q.U.I.P. tensed, quickly indicating for Jeremy to look up. He did, eyes widening as he realized Mr. Reyes had already made his rounds and was waiting for his answer. Jeremy shot a quick glance at the S.Q.U.I.P. for help. The S.Q.U.I.P. shrugged,  _ “Chloe is by far more popular, and thusly would typically be the better choice, though in this case Michael is the fan-favorite.” _ He sighed,  _ “As much as I despise saying it, Michael is the better option.” _

* * *

 

When the two of them were brought back into the room, Mr. Reyes had Michael and Chloe stand in front of the half-circle of chairs. “Ladies and gentlemen of the glee club,” he began, pausing to build up the tension in the room. “I’ve spoken privately to everyone in this room and tabulated the results of this Diva-Off. Both of our competitors put on fantastic performances displaying their talents in both singing and dancing, but, as we all know, there can be only one winner in a contest of divas. And the winner of the Diva-Off, and the new choreographer for this year’s regional competition is,” he glanced over at the band’s drummer who began tapping his sticks quickly on one of the drums, “Michael Mell.” He grinned, patting Michael on the shoulder congratulatorily, “Congratulations, my boy.” He smiled at the club, “That wraps up the meeting for today, I’ll see you all on Monday. Plan to stay a bit later so we can get to work on our Regionals routine.”

Once Mr. Reyes dismissed everyone the room cleared pretty quickly, leaving Michael almost alone as he tugged his hoodie back on, the worn red fleece bringing him a sense of comfort after such a long day. “You know, I’m not usually this content with losing,” Chloe started, taking a seat in the chair next to his, “But you did really well.”

“T-thank you,” Michael mumbled, putting his glasses back on and nudging them further up the bridge of his nose. “You were amazing too,” he shot her a shy grin.

Chloe nodded, accepting the complement with a smile, “I’m sorry for being so bitchy on Monday but I knew that if we were going to win, whoever choreographed needed to be pushed. This stupid contest was my way of pushing both of us.” She smiled again, “I’m glad it worked.” She shook her head, getting to her feet and swinging her bag over one shoulder, “I have to go; I’m supposed to be meeting Brooke at Pinkberry soon.” She paused just before leaving, “I look forward to working with you, Michael.”

**Michael blinked thoughtfully once she’d left, _Well, it seems I’ve got my work cut out for me._ **


	11. Teaching Moments

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Mr. Reyes started speaking as soon as he entered the choir room and the students fell silent as they waited to hear his announcement. “As you’re all aware, today marks the fourth week of Glee Club and, with us now having ten members, we are only four weeks away from Regionals!” He waited for the excited whispers to die down before continuing, “As all of you know, Michael has graciously agreed to choreograph this year’s routine and will begin teaching it today as soon as I announce your assignments for the week.”

He paced across the room several times before bringing himself to continue talking, “I’ve noticed a trend in the weeks that we’ve been meeting and it’s something that needs to end if we are to stand a chance in competition this year.” He stopped in the center of the room and turned to face the class, “There is a divide amongst you. Between the genders. This rift needs to be mended and to do so, I want each of you to select a song that was popularized by a member of the opposing gender. You will be performing these songs for the rest of the club on Friday, as per usual. Now, I’m going to turn you all over to Mr. Mell while I go have a Hot Pocket.” And with that, Mr. Reyes turned on his heel and disappeared back into the emptying halls.

* * *

 

Michael turned in his seat to face Rich and Jake, “I don’t suppose you guys have any idea what you’re going to be singing yet?”

“No idea, dude,” Jake shrugged, the movement shifting the material of his varsity jacket enough to reveal a fading hickey on the side of his neck. The sight made Michael pause, the beginnings of an idea forming.

Rich sighed, “Me neither, man. I don’t listen to very many girl singers, so I’ve got no clue what I should pick.”

“Do you guys trust me?” Michael asked somewhat suddenly. After a moment, both Rich and Jake nodded. “Good,” Michael continued, “Because I’ve got an idea for the three of us.”

“I don’t know whether I should be relieved or terrified,” Rich responded with a grin, reaching forward to ruffle Michael’s hair playfully.

“Probably both,” Michael huffed, fixing his hair before getting to his feet and making his way to the front of the room. “Alright, everybody up,” he prompted, readying himself to teach the rest of the club his choreography.


	12. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week the club was challenged to choose and perform a song made famous by the opposite gender. What do you think of the club members' choices?
> 
> (Click the links to hear the songs, as well as see choreography in the case of Michael, Rich, and Jake!)

Michael had met up with Jake and Rich a couple of times after school since practice ended on Monday and by the time Friday’s Glee Club meeting rolled around, Michael was confident that their routine was perfect. He shot them a grin as he entered the choir room, noting with a grin that both were wearing black v-neck shirts like they’d discussed.

He moved to take a seat between the two of them, “Hope you boys did your stretches,” he teased.

Rich laughed, leaning over to punch Michael on the shoulder teasingly, “Hey, I know better than to not listen to you by now, dude. Your routines are killer and I know exactly how much this would hurt if I didn’t take your advice and warm up.”

“Same,” Jake nodded, faux-solemnly. “This is going to be fucking epic and I didn’t want to blow it by not kicking as high as you or falling on my ass or something.”

Michael opened his mouth to respond but cut himself off when Mr. Reyes made his way into the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, this week you were assigned to push the boundaries of your repertoires by experimenting with a song made famous by a person or group of the opposite gender. With that said, we do have two groups that have chosen to work together and one that has requested to go last,” he shot the trio of boys a curious glance. “I’ve chosen to allow it, so today we’ll be starting out with our two soloists, then the group of girls, then the boys.” There were a few quiet mumbles of protest, but Mr. Reyes was quick to silence them. “One of the soloists, please take the stage,” he said, before moving to take a seat at his desk and pulling out a Hot Pocket.

Jeremy was the first to get to his feet and make his way to the front. He shot a nod to the band, waiting for them to play the first few notes before he began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_RMJOvGZHU). “All along it was a fever, a cold sweat, hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air, I said show me something. He said, if you dare come a little closer.” It had taken Michael a few moments to recognize the song, too caught up in listening to Jeremy’s voice. He almost laughed at the irony; Jeremy was singing a song called ‘Stay’ when everything he ever wanted pushed him to leave. Michael shook his head to shake off the negative thoughts, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned back to watch his former best friend.

“It’s not much of a life you’re living,” Michael bit his lip, lowering his gaze when Jeremy’s eyes met his, “It’s not just something you take, it’s given. Round and around and around we go, oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know.” Michael fought the urge to mess with the cord of his headphones, knowing that they were tucked away in his bag and that pulling them out now would be a sure-fire signal to the S.Q.U.I.P. that it was winning. He chose to just keep his head down, listening idly as Jeremy neared the end of his song.

“Funny you’re the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. 'Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving,” Michael could still feel Jeremy’s eyes on him, but he pointedly avoided looking up at him, choosing to not give him the attention he desired as he sang through the chorus one final time and the music faded out. Instead of clapping like was customary, Michael got to his feet, slipping out of the room as Dustin made his way to the front. He ignored the footsteps following him until he and his follower were out of the room and down the hall far enough that he knew no one would overhear them before turning to face Rich.

“Why did you follow me?” He asked, absentmindedly wishing he had the comfortable warmth of his hoodie rather than the cold air that his stupid black t-shirt exposed him to.

Rich shrugged, “I was worried about you; you ran out of there pretty fast, dude. Figured you shouldn’t be alone.”

Michael grit his teeth, “I’m fine.” He bit out, moving to lean against one of the rows of lockers nearby. He slowly let himself sink down the length of metal until he was sitting at the base, “I’m  _ fine _ .”

Rich slowly shook his head, sitting down in front of Michael, “I don’t think you are, dude. I think that this whole situation is hurting you a lot more than you want to let on.”

Michael huffed, pulling his glasses off and scrubbing a hand over his eyes, “I have anxiety,” he admitted quietly. “I have pretty bad anxiety and Jeremy and my moms were the only ones who ever knew about it. He was the only one who could calm me down when I was having a panic attack and even then, they didn’t feel as bad when he wasn’t around because I knew I still had him. I knew that if I needed him then I could call him and he’d help.” He bit back a dry sob, “But now he’s  _ gone _ and if I could chase off the one person who’s been with me for twelve years, how the hell am I supposed to expect anyone else to stay?” He shook his head, bringing his hands up to press his palms against his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and Michael could faintly hear Dustin’s singing echoing down the hallway. Then Rich took hold of Michael’s wrists with gentleness that most people wouldn’t associate with the bold teenager and he gently forced Michael to lower them. “You can expect others to stay because there are some that won’t take you for granted the way that he did. You’re a great guy, Michael, and you’re very talented. Maybe he doesn’t recognize that, but  _ we _ do,” he gestured back toward the choir room. “You might not see it yet, but there’s eight people in that room and one out here that want to make you part of their family. That want you to know how much you mean to them. Will you let us prove that to you?” Rich stood, holding out a hand to help Michael to his feet.

Michael gave him a shaky smile, but took his hand nonetheless. He swiped a hand over his eyes and fixed his hair quickly. “I think I’m ready to go back now,” he said quietly. Rich gave him a bright grin and lead him back towards the choir room.

* * *

 

They waited outside for Dustin to finish his [song ](youtube.com/watch?v=km4YsvWTCfQ)before slipping back in as he moved back to his seat. Dustin shot him an understanding grin as he passed Michael, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The girls all got to their feet, slowly trickling down from their various seats towards the center of the room, each taking their place in a formation with their backs to the rest of the club. Brooke shot a glance over her shoulder and gave Michael a concerned grin before subtly nudging both Chloe and Jenna, who were on either side of her. The girls spoke in hushed murmurs for a second before seemingly coming to an agreement and signaling that they were ready to the band.

Naturally, as though she was born for it, Christine has the opening verse. As soon as the [music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hdnmowFH0A)starts, she’s turned around and started singing, a wide grin on her face as she starts the song, “You’re insecure, don’t know what for. You’re turning heads when you walk through the door,” and just like that it’s 2012 again and everyone is going crazy for some dumb boyband. “Don’t need makeup to cover up, being the way that you are is enough!”

Except this time it’s  _ not  _ some dumb boyband singing this song, it’s  _ their girls _ so of course the club is going crazy for them. Chloe is the next to turn to face them, an uncharacteristic grin present as she moves to take her place next to Christine, “Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you…” She draws out the last note, her smile shifting into a smirk as the beat picks up and the other three girls turned around.

They all join in for the chorus, starting to dance around the room as they sang, “Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don’t know, oh, oh. You don’t know you’re beautiful!” They all turned to point at Michael as they hit the final line of the chorus and he could feel his face immediately start to flush.

The girls moved back to their formation, but this time Madeline was in the middle. She made her way forward as her solo began, “So c-c’mon, you got it wrong. To prove I’m right I put it in a so-o-ong,” she shot Michael a teasing wink and he flushed further. “I don’t know why you’re being shy, and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes…” She trailed off, slipping back into the V-shape and easily catching up with the dance that the rest of the girls were doing.

Chloe took her place center-stage once again to repeat the start of the chorus, though she slipped away from the rest of the girls to sit herself on Michael’s lap. As there was a pause in her solo, she leaned in to press a friendly kiss to his cheek and ruffle his hair teasingly before getting up to rejoin the group for the rest of the verse. He grinned as he realized that they must’ve chosen to rework their choreography just to make him feel better.

The next verse had all of the girls clapping along with the beat, and the rest of the club was quick to join in. Each girl made it a point to make their way over to Michael at some point during the rest of the song and act affectionately towards him in some way or another. As the song neared its end, the girls rearranged themselves in the center of the room, reforming their original V-shape. They all picked up the dance that they had been doing for each of the previous choruses, then as they sang the last line each of them pointed at Michael once again.

When the girls dropped their ending pose, the club applauded the same as they would for any of their members, but it was undeniable that Michael was the one clapping the loudest. Once each of the girls had taken their seats, Michael stood, followed shortly after by Rich and Jake. He made no motion to move from his seat until he was sure that all eyes were on him. “This one goes out to all the single ladies in the room today.” With that, he begins to make his way down onto the floor, revealing the shoes he’d changed into specifically for their performance. Rich and Jake took their places on either side of him, each moving carefully so they didn’t fall over, still not completely used to their heels.

Michael bit back a grin as his club mates gasped, their surprise obvious at seeing the two most popular guys in school and the club’s resident loner in heels taller than the ones Chloe had worn after she and Jake’s last breakup. His resolve cracked as the band started playing and people began to realize the stunt that the trio was pulling, “All the single ladies,” he sang, grinning as Jake and Rich echoed him, the three of them quickly breaking into the [dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhRxkk2xoZs)from the original music video to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3Xli71pEZY). “Up in the club--we just broke up; I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip and now you wanna trip, 'cause another brother noticed me.”

Michael and Rich switched places, leaving Rich to take the role of Beyoncé for the next couple of lines, “I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention. 'Cause I cried my tears for three good years; you can't be mad at me.” The pair swapped back just in time for the chorus.

“'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it; if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it,” Michael had to fight back his laughter as Dustin wolf-whistled at the three of them. They turned to the side, each alternating their hands as they struck downward to the beat, moving forward before turning and repeating the choreography the other direction.

“Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,” They sang, sharing a mischievous glance before adding their hips into the dance, making it look far more sexual than it had previously. “Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh.”

As they wrapped up the second chorus, Michael shifted places with Jake, providing him the opportunity needed for him to act like the diva he truly was, “Don't treat me to these things of the world, I'm not that kind of girl.” Jake placed a hand over his heart, acting mock-offended as Michael and Rich continued dancing behind him. “Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve. Here's a man that makes me then takes me, and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond. Pull me into your arms; say I'm the one you want; If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost I'll be gone.”

Rich and Michael stepped forward as Jake closed off his finishing note, seamlessly falling back into the chorus and its associated choreography. Michael could tell he wasn’t the only one struggling to remain serious as they reached the section where they had to do the hip slaps, but he knew it was worth it from how hard the rest of the club was laughing. “If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it, if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it; if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it.” Michael smirked internally as they hit their final notes, letting the music crescendo before simultaneously falling back into [death drops ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhKO25epNsk)as the music stopped.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the roar of applause took over. Michael’s chest heaved as he sat up, but he couldn’t help but feel proud as Rich and Jake sat up next to him, each laughing joyfully. He didn’t even wince as Rich reached over to punch him in the shoulder in victory, too busy enjoying the moment to think about his previous anxiety.


End file.
